1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical pickup reading data stored in an optical disk and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electronic apparatus using a semiconductor laser has come into wide use, such as an optical disk apparatus.
For an optical disk apparatus, a semiconductor laser is used as a laser light source to write and read data into/from storage media. An optical head and an optical pickup are general terms of the semiconductor laser and of an optical apparatus which applies a laser light emitted from the semiconductor laser to a spot on a data record surface, separates the light reflected by the data record surface into a focus error signal component, a track error signal component and a data signal component and detects them.
A personal computers in which an optical disk apparatus is implemented have been developed to use a large storage medium such as an optical disk. Thus, since it is desired to make a pocket personal computer compact and to reduce an electric power for the pocket personal computer, it is necessary to make an optical disk apparatus compact and lightweight when the optical disk apparatus is implemented in the personal computer.
Particularly, when the implement space and the weight of the optical pickup increase, a carriage supporting the optical pickup becomes large, therefore, a seek time increases because it takes a lot of time to move the carriage. Thus, it is necessary to reduce the number of parts, to make the implement space small and to make the optical pickup lightweight.
Moreover, in the conventional optical pickup, units for detecting a focus error signal component, a track error signal component and a data signal component are arranged separately. Thus, there are problems that the weight increase in accordance with increase of the number of parts and it is difficult to make the implement space small.